Gallantmon Vs Beelzemon
by MitzvahRose
Summary: My first real attempt at a fight scene. Was originally going to be part of my Wizardmon Story, but decided against it. Didn't want to trash all my hard work... and so, here we are now. Oh, and it is in an Impmon's POV.
1. Fight Scene 1

Gallantmon Vs. Beelzemon

*Trix's POV*

Suddenly, Clash! Steel against steel ripped through the night, breaking the deafening silence.

Abruptly, he was somewhere else; a ruined landscape, strewn with crushed marble blocks. A castle tottered in the near distance, looking on the verge of collapsing. The sky was an angry, bruised color, a storm hidden within. It was a mix of blacks, purples, grays, and blues, looking just as beat up as the ground. The most apparent colors; however, were blood red and black. The whole scene was truly nightmarish. To top it all off, two figures were in the center of all the carnage. And by the looks of it, they were fighting to the death. Their chests were clearly heaving as they stood at a standstill, glaring at one another. Digital and real blood was splattered across their armor. Rips, tears, and dents were apparent on each. Bits of data were drifting off of both of them.

Instantly, they leapt at one another, a blur in the dark landscape. Ringing echoed throughout the field as they struck at one another, too fast for the eye to follow. They looked almost elegant, majestic. And yet, they were terrible, gruesome, and terrifying in their deadly dance. Almost as quickly as they leapt, they broke apart. I quickly took this time to study them.

Both figures were tall and humanoid. One was wearing white and red armor and seemed knight-like. Despite all the wear and tear and the lack of decent light, his armor still glinted. He was the easier of the two to pinpoint, as he stuck out against his surroundings. His face was covered, so I was unable to make out his expression, but I'm guessing that he was glaring at his adversary. He appeared to be the more damaged of the two, and I wondered whether or not he had fought in a battle directly beforehand. It wouldn't be surprising considering the landscape. The other was the one that caught my attention, however. He was taller than his opponent, more demonic looking while the other was regal. Clad all in black leather, he blended in well with his surroundings. He had a long tail, and what looked like two shotguns. One strapped to his thigh, while the other gripped in hand. He appeared to be some kind of biker digimon, which left me wondering… where was his bike?

I'm not sure why I'm so dang interested in him. I just am. But, the bizarre thing was that he seemed somehow familiar. Weird, huh?

'Oh, I get it!' I thought confidently. 'This is just a dream.' I grinned, 'Alright, time to sit back, relax, and enjoy the show!' Then I thought a moment. 'Wait, shouldn't I be a bit… I dunno, disgusted with this scene?' Then I had a disturbing thought. 'Am I… comfortable with this?' I shivered. 'No, can't be. I ain't a monster like those jerks back home say! But… what if I am?' I shook my head vigorously. 'Nah, can't think like that. Won't do me any good. Besides, I ain't like those guys fighting there.'

Almost as though on cue, the demonic looking figure, fast as lightning, raised his shotgun and fired. The knight brought up his shield and deflected it, grunting slightly. He was pushed back by the sheer force of the blast. Not giving the armored digimon any time to retaliate, the biker rushed at him. The two digimon met, and began slashing at one another. One using claws, while the other a previously absent spear. The knight jabbed forward and the biker stepped to the side, followed up by a roundhouse kick. The knight dismissed his spear and caught the biker's foot as it came towards him. The stunned Digimon was stopped cold. With a grunt, the knight tossed him into the air, summoning his spear once more. His spear began to glow with raw power. He then shouted in a clear, strong voice. "Royal Joust!" A bolt of lightning shot out of his weapon and sailed straight up, in the direction of the biker Digimon. There was a loud explosion in the sky and then… nothing. Silence. I waited in anxiety wondering what happened to him and if he was alright. Wait a second, why do I care about him at all? Heck, why should I care about him? He even looks like an evil Digimon. The knight waited a moment. Apparently believing he had finished the job, he lowered his weapon and slowly began to look down, when he suddenly tensed. What was visible of his eyes widened as he looked up. I looked up as well, anticipating what was going to happen when I suddenly heard the… roar of an engine? Huh? A flash of light appeared above the knight and began to grow as it hurtled downwards towards him. The knight dove to the side as dust cloud billowed up where he had been standing at a second ago. The knight got to his feet once more and got into a fighting stance, warily eyeing the haze. Another rumble as the engine purred, a blast of grey, white smoke shot out from the grey cloud, and the leather-clad Digimon leapt out, only this time he was riding his motorcycle. The biker and his bike, heh, should've seen it coming.

The knight was astonished. "That should have killed you!"

The biker smirked, then in a deep voice, he responded, "Sorry to disappoint ya, bub."

At that, he revved the engine and drove straight at him. The knight sprinted to the side in order to avoid him, but the biker just came back around. They repeated this process a few times until the motorcycle finally hit its mark, just glancing the side of the armored digimon, but it was enough. That sent him tumbling to the ground, landing on his butt. (I smirked at that) He quickly got to his feet, though with some difficulty. Snickering, the biker began to literally drive circles around him, going faster and faster. The knight tried to follow this, wincing as the other digimon shot at him, the bullets pinging off his armor. He started to pick up even more speed, so much so, that he began to look as though he was blurring in and out of existence. And then, he wasn't there anymore. I frantically looked around, he had disappeared! The bike kept driving, but he was gone! The knight seemed mildly worried to, but then he appeared to give up, closing his eyes and just standing there. Instantly, the biker appeared out of nowhere and hurtled towards the idle standing Digimon. The knight's eyes shot open. He took the blows thrown at him, then clubbed his attacker in the face with his shield, sending him sprawling. The knight bent down, grimacing, grabbed him by the tail and threw him into a boulder, making a large crack. Yet again, his spear began to glow with raw power. "Royal Joust!" The light coming from the attack smashed into the biker digimon, breaking right through the rock he crashed into, causing an enormous, showy, explosion.

I groaned as I was buffeted by the force of the eruption, debris flying through the air, some leaving large gashes across my body as they passed me. One particularly large hunk of stone rocketed towards me. My eyes widened, "Oh sh-" I dove to the side, my hands over my head, the boulder narrowly missing me, before I could finish my thought. I looked up in time for the biker to shakily get to his feet. He began firing at the digimon that was coolly walking up to him. Ping, ping, ping! Nothing. They seemed to be doing absolutely no damage to him whatsoever. Ping, ping… click, click, click. The biker digimon's eyes widened in fury as he dropped his gun, scowling. The knight continued to walk toward him, unfazed, cape rippling in the light wind.

"Ugh, how did you…?"

I could almost hear the smirk the knight's voice, "Have you forgotten, demon? You have used that trick on me before, quite recently, I might add."

"Yah, well you're so dumb I figured it would work again."

"Well, don't 'figure' such things next time." He stopped right in front of him, raising his spear, eyes darkened. "If there is a next time."

The biker suddenly ducked down and swung his leg around, causing the knight to jump up. The biker sprinted beneath him, jumping up into the air on the other side. The knight Digimon swiftly turned around, but not quickly enough as the biker did I flip in mid-air clubbing the other Digimon right in the face with his spiked boot, back flipping off of him, landing neatly on his feet behind him. The knight Digimon stumbled backwards as the other Digimon rushed towards him. His claws began to glow an eerie purple as he slashed at the knight. "Darkness Claw!"

The knight Digimon cried out in pain, falling to his knees. Chuckling darkly, the biker-like Digimon casually strolled up to him. He kicked the knight digimon, forcing him to look up. He took out his other gun. "Time to say goodbye, and this time, no one's here to help you."

Despite the situation he was in, the regal Digimon replied with a strong voice, staring his death straight in the eye. "You and your kind will never win Demon. Not as long as there are forces of light, such as I,-" The last of his sentence seemed to garble as he got to, supposedly, his name.

He chuckled, "Oh, but I just did." Then he paused. "Eh?"

He stared straight at me, past his opponent, and snickered. A tooth poked out against his lip, his gun still pressed against the other digimon's head. 'Did he... see me?' I thought, both confused and frightened at the same time. He laughed maniacally and gave me a crooked grin. He paused again, 'So, kid… ya recognize me?' I stared at him terrified, not comprehending. This was new; a dream character had never talked to me before. He chuckled, the look on my face must have been priceless, thank Fanglongmon that Candlemon wasn't here.

"Kid? You mean there is a child here?"

"No, I mean the 4 Sovereigns arrived, of course there's a kid, idiot! And not just any kid."

"Wha-What nonsense do you speak of demon."

"Nonsense?" He chuckled, "Hmph, I'm telling the truth-for once. See for yourself." He pushed the digimon back with his gun so he could look.

"What? Oomph!" He hesitated, frowing than warily began to turn around, exposing his back to the demonic biker. Then his eyes widened farther than I thought they could. "No… It can't be!"

The biker laughed mockingly, darkly, "Oh, but it is."

I finally seemed to get me voice, "I-It can't be what?" The biker laughed while the knight looked terrified, but why? I looked behind me quickly to make sure that he wasn't staring at anything sneaking up on me. There was nothing there. It was just the three of us here, as far as I was aware. I shivered as turned back, and that's when I realized the knight was staring at me. "Why-why are you looking at me like that?" I asked, uncharacteristically scared. Not even the other digimon back at Witchelny ever looked at me that way, so why was a knight digimon, who could easily pummel me into the ground if he wanted to, doing it?

"Your-your… No, I cannot allow this!" He struggled to bring his arm around, summoning his spear. But the biker digimon sprang into action, acting quickly. He placed his boot on the digimon's arm, putting it at a painful angle. I winced for him, though neither digimon noticed.

"Not so fast."

BANG! The blast rang throughout the wasteland.


	2. Notice!

The administrators of ours, as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think that is a restriction on the right of an author to write their story as they see fit. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

There is absolutely no point in having an "M" rating if the content is not, in fact, mature. I feel it would be both more fair and more practical to simply make the "M" rated section of the site unavailable to anyone who does not have a profile on . All users should have a date of birth put in during sign up. In this way you can ensure that M-rated fics are inaccessible to anyone who is not willing to verify that they are 18 years old or older. It is ridiculous to limit fanfictions in the way that you are proposing. While, yes, some stories are simply pornographic there are many times that adult situations or violence can be used to make a more effective point. It should not be in your power to make that judgment call. After all, the author of the best selling fiction series "50 Shades of Grey" had her start in erotic "Twilight" fanfiction, which only illustrates my point. For a website whose entire purpose is the proliferation of creativity, your attempts to stifle such works is at best hypocritical and at worst straight up censorship...which should be a dirty word for anyone who loves reading.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Wolvenstrom

donalgraeme

Uzunaru999

The Next Muse

Yumiko21

Asmileadaykeepmeway

Youwillnotstopme

Firewillburn

917brat

TweetleT

jeevesandwooster

crazzyredhead

Shadowabyss191

AssassinaAquila

Shiro-Kitsune8

MitzvahRose


	3. Notic 2! Story's up and I need support!

In case anyone's wondering or hasn't noticed yet and likes this... my Wizardmon's Story is up! It is titled _Wizardmon's Quest: The Prophecy Revealed_

So, uh, enjoy! XD

*Like I've said in the chapter title, I need inspiration... not sure if want to continue this right away. Guess it's just writers block talkin', but can you please help me out? If so, thanks! :)


End file.
